Don't Lose Yourself
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Set during Pokemon DP 133. Ash has lost his fighting spirit after his lost against n Dawn help him regain his spirit back? Ash/Dawn.


_(A/N: Set during Pokemon DP Platinum EP 133: Yuxie's Shadow!)_

We find our hero lying on his back on the grassy plain. It seems like our favorite raven-haired Pokemon trainer is still sadden about his utterly lost against his rival, Paul. Ash has been in the same spot for hours. His friends are started to get worried about him.

'I lost. I lost……..' _Ash repeated those painful words over and over again in his mind. ''I can't believe I lost to Paul so badly.' _Ash's eyes sadden. It was true, our hero lost to his rival badly He was able to defeated two of Paul's Pokemon while Paul defeated all six of his without breaking a sweat.

'_Maybe he is right. Maybe I am weak!' _the raven-haired boy said to himself. His cap lowered his face as he turned to his side to see a pair of small legs. The young teen was talking back to see something on his side as he raise his head up to see his bandaged up Pikachu staring at him with a worried look.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash said warmly. Pikachu let out a soft pika sound as it approached its trainer and laid down right beside him. "Are you feeling ok?" he asks.

"Pika!" it squeaked softly, letting him know it was doing fine.

"Good to hear buddy!" the young trainer replied with a fake smile. Pikachu knew its trainer was faking to be happy. The lost must have hurtled its trainer pride.

"Pika Pi?"

"I'm fine……"

"PiPikaPichu?"

"I said I was fine, Pikachu." Ash said angrily. Pikachu flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"PiPi?"

"I…..I…don't want to talk about."

"PiPiPikachuPiPikacu."

Ash let out a chuckle, "You're so stubborn you know that."

"Pika?"

"Yes. You are."

"Pika Pi Pikachu Chu!"

"Alright…alright…..I'm sorry." Ash apologized.

_Silence…………._

Once Ash apologized to his Pikachu, there was an awkward silence between the two. Pikachu snuggle up to his trainer side as the young teen smiled down at his friend until…….

"Ash?"

The raven-haired boy shot straight up to see the blue-haired coordinator staring at him. "Hey, Dawn!" he said, offering a smile.

Right away, Dawn knew Ash was still hurting inside. "Ash….." she whispered.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"Can I sit down right beside you?"

"Sure." Ash said as the blue-haired coordinator sit down right beside him. Pikachu jump into Ash's lap as the young teen rub his Pokemon's head gently with his hand.

_Silence…………._

"Ash?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok………" he said quietly.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"I told you, I'm not."

"Then explain to me why aren't you happy?"

"I……I……I……."

"Ash, I know you're upset and sad that you didn't win the battle."

"…."

"You must not give up on yourself."

"It's……too…..late….Dawn…..maybe Paul is right…..maybe I am weak."

Dawn look stunned to hear him say that. "Ash….don't listen to Paul. You are not weak."

"THEN TELL ME WHY I DIDN'T WIN!" Ash shouted. Dawn look hurtled. "Oh….Dawn….I'm sorry….." he was cut off when the blue-haired coordinator embrace him into a hug. He blushed. "Dawn?"

"Ash….I'm so sorry."

"Dawn, why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing." he said. Dawn shook her head.

"No…..Ash."

"But?"

"Please promise me two things, Ash., ok?"

"Ok." he said uncertainly.

"Please promise me that you will never follow Paul's ways and always be yourself."

"Alright….I…promise."

"And one more thing……"

"What is it?"

"Don't lose your fighting spirit, promise?"

"I…..I….."

"Ash!" she scolded at him as she pull away from the hug and look at him." "Promise or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else this." she said as she pounced on him, tickling his sides. Pikachu jump out of Ash's lap before it get squashed as it watch the two trainers playing around with each other.

"AH DAWN QUIT IT HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not until you promise me." she playfully scolded at the young boy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OK OK I PROMISE!" he said, laughing his heart out as the blue-haired stop tickling him. Once she stop, both trainer stare at each other for awhile.

"Dawn?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Thank you for cheering me up."

"You're welcome. I knew laughter was the prefect cure."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I guess it is." he laughed warmly. Ash was back to his normal self. "Anyways, Dawn?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Can you get off of me?" he said shyly.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because………" she paused as she rested her head on his chest, he blushed. "I want to stay like this for a little awhile, please?" she asks him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok." he said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh Ash, you're so sweet." she giggled as she kissed his cheek. He blushed even more.

"Uh Dawn?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Thank you!" he said softly as he pressed his lips against hers.

**Awwwwwwwww! What a cute chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review and Comment.**


End file.
